Roger Meets His Chums
Roger Meets His Chums is the eighteenth episode of the first season. Plot Roger meets his old bus friends from the war days for a reunion at Chumley Airport. Characters * Sammy * Roger * Susan * Colin * Arnold * Stephanie * Ginger (Debut) * Chalky (Debut) * Bingo (Debut) * Smudger (Mentioned) * Bobbo (Mentioned) * Nobby (Mentioned) * Harry (Cameo) Quotes * (Roger is in the coach wash with medals while he is preparing for a reunion) * Roger: Oh, I hope this new wax will keep my jolly old mustouche in place, what? * (Roger has finished washing) * Sammy: Going somewhere special, Roger? * Roger: Bit of a reunion with-uh some of the chaps from the squadron actually. * (Roger talks about how he'll meet them again) * Roger: Yes, bit of a reunion, ha-ha! What? * Sammy: '''Roger, are you sure they'd be up to driving all that way? They must be really old by now. * '''Roger: '''You cheeky young bus! Reckon we could teach you a thing or three about driving, what? Ha-ha! Chocks away! * (Roger heads for the airport) * '''Colin: Morning, Roger! * Roger: Hello, Colin! * (Roger drives onto the runway to meet up with his old pals, but he cannot see them anywhere) * Roger: Can't see those blighters anywhere! * (They eventually meet up at a crosspath) * Roger: Hey, hey, Ginger! * Ginger: Roger! * Roger: Chalky! * Chalky: Roger! * Roger: Bingo! * Bingo: Ho-ho, ha-ha, Roger! * Roger: Jolly good show, chaps! * (Roger and his old pals head for the airshow) * Ginger: Remember when Smudger held that plane on runway 9? * Chalky: Ha-ha! D'you remember when Bobbo lost all his hubcaps? * Bingo: Do you remember when Nobby blew his radiator cap clean off? Ha-ha! * (Ginger remembers when they were young buses, they would always put on a display of daredevil driving) * Ginger: Chaps, do you remember the display we used to do? * Roger, Chalky and Bingo: Yes! * (They decide to retry after many years later, but are unable to remember the pattern, Sammy and the other buses also turn up to see the airshow) * Sammy: Hey, hey! Roger! What happened to - we could teach YOU a thing or three about driving? Looks like you lot could do with some lessons yourself! He-he! * Chalky: Us?! Driving lessons?! * Ginger: Really, what a cheat! * Roger: Right-o, chaps, let's show this young blighter what the air force is really made of, what? Okay, chaps, everybody ready? * Ginger: Roger! * Chalky: Will go! * Bingo: And out! * Roger: Chocks away! * (They drive to the daredevil track) * Arnold: Where they off to? * Colin: I don't know. * Tannoy: And on the runway, you'll see a very impressive driving display. * (They try to remember the pattern again) * Roger: Right! That's it, chaps! Keep it level! * Stephanie: '''I must admit, that's quite clever! * '''Arnold: Yes! * (Coloured smoke starts to pour from them) * Roger: Okay, bank to the right and left. That's it, chaps! * Susan: Ohhhhhh! Look at all the smoke! * (The show finishes as Sammy is amazed) * Sammy: Roger, that was fantastic! * Roger: Not bad for a few old fogies, what? * Sammy: Can you teach some of those moves? Especially that smoke thing. * Roger: Ha-ha! Maybe when you're a bit, Sammy. * (Roger says goodbye to his old friends) * Roger: Bye, Ginger! * Ginger: Roger! * Roger: Bye, Chalky! * Chalky: Will go! * Roger: Bye, Bingo! * Bingo: Over and out! * Roger: Ha-ha-ha! Chocks away! * Sammy: They're very good at driving, Roger. * Roger: Oh yes! * Sammy: But don't they all talk funny? * (Sammy and Roger laugh) * Roger: I don't think they talk funny. Trivia * This marks the first appearances of Ginger, Chalky and Bingo. * Smudger, Bobbo and Nobby never made on-screen appearances. * It is revealed that Roger has friends. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Roger